Laslow
Laslow (Real name Inigo) is one of the 26 contestants set to appear in Total Drama Fire Emblem as a member of the Pledgian Pontifexes. His game of Origin is Fire Emblem Awakening. He is Olivias son from the future and he eventually becomes Prince Xanders retainer in Nohr under the alias Laslow. Personality (Original) Laslow (aka Inigo) is a dancer like his mother, but has a huge case of performance anxiety. He tries to overcome his fear of shyness by flirting with women, thanks to Olivias encouragement to do so. He often gets taken advantage of by women he flirts with including a situation where he was mugged. Personality (TDFE) Like his original counterpart, he is shy and flirtatious, however here he seems more calm and collected. He doesn't seem to get nearly as nervous as well. Total Drama Fire Emblem In "Every Challenge Begins with One Obstacle" he is introduced like the rest of the cast. He is confronted by Brady and Cynthia about where hes been and what hes been up to talking about his Wife and fellow contestant Pieri, and a mentioned daughter Soleil. Later in Talis he chats with Cynthia and saves her when Brady and Vaike attempt to capture her. Before the Victorians have their elimination ceremony, Pieri rants to him about what happened between her and Jake, where she vows to get revenge. Later he is happy that his team wins the first challenge. In "The Holy Blood Hunt" Laslow talks more with Brady and Cynthia in the mess hall. He and Brady discuss the possibility of making it to the merge, and Laslow mentions it would not be wise to jump ahead. Cynthia comments on his relationship with Pieri being cute and even mentions that they should double date. During the challenge in Agustria, he attempts to work with Nyx in order to find their relic in the mountains but is annoyed when she is too busy making out with Niles. He scolds Nyx and tells her to help much to her annoyance, and she leaves without him realizing. He also chats with Sheeda asking about Cynthia being related to her. When Jake finds the Valflame, he tells Laslow and when they can't seem to find Nyx, he just says to leave her since she will find her way back and they head to the rondevu. Later he is annoyed that Nyx costs their team the challenge and votes for her to be eliminated. Appearances * 1x01 "Every Challenge Begins with One Obstacle" * 1x02 "The Holy Blood Hunt" Trivia * The reason his hair is purple in Total Drama Fire Emblem is because child units like Laslow in Awakening have a different hair color depending on the father they have. In Total Drama Fire Emblem his Father is Donnel. * It goes without saying as a fan fiction based off Total Drama Island, it is rather odd that Laslow is competing despite the risk of being recognized by those in his homeland watching. Especially since Cynthia and Brady recognized him. * Laslow is the first ever contestant introduced in Total Drama Fire Emblem. * Laslow is one of the two contestants to be two different nationalities, the other being Dwyer. He is both Feroxi and Ylissean. See Also